Cielo Academy
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: AU! Cielo Academy...an academy for students of any grade that are involved with the Mafia. One morning, Giotto, the son of the academy's principle, receives a letter informing him that his younger brother is finally discharged from the hospital and is transferring to his school. What will happen once the younger brother has finally gets there? And what's wrong with Kyoya? All x 27
1. He has a Younger Brother?

**Kuro: ...I am back...not with an update...but a new story! YAY! *cough* sorry...some of you are probably hating me right now for not updating my other stories but making a new one instead but I promised **NagiRokudo **this story; I was going to published this last Sunday but because I caught I cold/slash fever...I couldn't...Oh and sorry for the sucky summary by the way...**

**Thank you so much** NagiRokudo **for continuing to support me :D Sorry that this story only has one chapter right now though, I will update as soon as I can possibly can!**

**Warnings!**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGES! (Courtesy from G. and Gokudera/Hayato...) **

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI a.k.a BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE, TURN BACK NOW!**

**And that's pretty much it I guess...**

"Nya~" -talking

_'Nya~' _-thoughts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! THE ONLY THING I OWN IN HERE IS MY PLOT FOR THIS AU! FANFICTION!**

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V, Cielo Academy: Vongola Dorm**

You would expect me to start with a usual 'what a peaceful day' but I won't; you want to know why? Well, I wanted to speak the truth for once and bec-

"YES!"

-ause I always get…cut…off…Why is it that when ever I try to speak the truth, the truth always comes out and speaks for me? *sigh* enough; on with the story…

"What the hell Giotto! You know it's 4 in the morning! It's not even close to 8:30 yet you idiot!" A certain red (*cough*pink*cough*) haired teen yelled angrily at his blonde –haired friend.

"A-ah…gomen, gomen, its just tha-" Giotto got cut-off when his door slammed open and a hoard of his angry guardians –plus their younger brother/cousins- came in.

"What the hell Giotto/Baka/Idiota/Herbivore!" They all angrily yelled at once…well except Hayato since he was trying his best not to yell at the person he admired most in the school.

They were all sleeping peacefully until a certain _someone _woke them up.

"A-ahaha, sorry…it's just that today, today…" The spiky-blonde haired teen's eyes started to water as tears came out.

"O-oi, what's wrong?" The blonde's right-hand man asked in concern while the others just stood at the sidelines and watched the scene play out; some of them were still angry though since they were woken up from their sleep.

"S-sorry, its just t-that," Giotto sniffed once more before continuing. "m-my younger brother…" Giotto sniffed once more.

'_He has a younger brother?' _Nearly everyone in the room thought while Kyoya had slightly stiffened with a very out-of-character emotion in his eyes; worry. Alaude; Kyoya's elder cousin, saw everything from the corner of his eye.

'_What's wrong with him?' _the platinum-blonde thought to him self before turning his attention back to the scene playing before him.

"W-what…about your brother?" G. nervously asked the sniffing Sky guardian and gulped. The red-head was one of the few people that knew of the blonde's little brother; who was currently in the hospital…

"H-he, h-he," The blond was cut off by an irritated Daemon.

"Oh come on! Get on with it and just say it already!"

Giotto glared at the melon; no longer sniffing or crying, and with narrowed sunset colored eyes instead of the usual sky blue. "Well, I was getting their until you interrupted me, now shut up melon-head"

Nearly everyone in the room gasped in shocked by their boss's new attitude. Daemon felt his vain pop in his forehead.

"Okay, as I was saying, m-my y-younger b-bro-" And Giotto went back to stuttering and crying, again.

"You should s-" Lambo's mouth was covered by his elder twin's hand before he could even finish his statement. Luckily, Lambo's incomplete sentence was not heard by Giotto as the blonde continued.

"-ther, i-is finally let out of the hospital!" Giotto happily shouted in joy at the end.

"H-he's what?" G. could not believe it; the little angel was finally discharged from the hospital.

"It's my brother! He is discharged from the hospital and he's coming here, today! And he is also going to be transferring here too!" Giotto started to literally jump with joy and excitement. Kyoya gasped quietly. His gasp was not heard by anyone but his cousin, who was right next to him.

'_Seriously, what's wrong with him?' _The platinum-blonde thought before turning his attention back to G. and Giotto once more.

"T-that's great! When is he going to arrive here?" G. too, was also getting excited but unlike that blonde, he did not start to jump up and down like an idiot…though the blonde was already an idiot…

"In 2 hours! He's going to be here in an hour!" Giotto happily shouted.

"Really!? Then le-" G. was cut off by the laugh of the two fruits that we are all familiar with.

"Kufufu/Nufufu~ Did you forgot that we are still here?" The both said at the same time.

"Ahaha, sorry…again, ahaha…I guess I did kind of forgot that you guys were still in the room, ahahah…"

"Kufufu~ It's not nice of you to forget about us, Giotto" Mukuro said, smiling, as his trident began to form.

"Nufufu~ My younger brother is right, Giotto, now tell us who this 'younger brother' of yours is" Daemon said, also smiling as his own scythe started to form.

"Kufufu~ We never knew you had a brother, we thought you were the only son of the Sawada household" Mukuro took a big step closer to Giotto with his trident in hand.

"Nufufu~ Why haven't you told us anything?" Daemon also took a big step closer to the now frightened Giotto with his scythe in hand.

"Kufufu/Nufufu~ now tell us before we will have to resort to force!" The siblings said at the same time with their weapons pointed at the scared blonde.

"Ah! O-okay, okay, I'm sorry, again, for not telling you, I'll tell you guys now so please put down your weapons!"

"Kufufu/Nufufu~ apology accepted now tell us immediately" Just then, Lampo and Lambo gave out a remark that ticked both of the pineapple and the melon.

"Yare, yare, someone put us out of our misery, the pineapple's and melon's laughter are annoying." They said at the same time.

Daemon and Mukuro glared at the green and raven haired teens.

"Kufufu/Nufufu~ We would be glad to have the honors of putting_ you _guys out of _your_ miseries~" The siblings happily said as they reposition their weapons and aimed it towards Lampo instead of Giotto.

"Put down your weapons this instant and shut the fuck up or I won't be tellin' you anythin'" Giotto said calmly as his eyes flashed orange.

The fruit brothers gulped. _'Looks like the past delinquent Giotto is coming back…' _They thought.

The brothers then allowed their weapons to extinguish into thin air as they sat down like civilized people. Nearly everyone in the room was shock; they soon then joined the Rokudo siblings soon after Chrome had sat next to her brothers. They all sat on the couches as they waited for their boss's story/explanation to be told.

When everyone had seated, Giotto began his explanation.

"First thing first before I begin, I am sorry for not telling you about my brother; I was going to tell you about him soon but today took me by surprise and now you know that I have a brother," Everyone kept quiet and nodded.

"Secondly, if you are wondering why G. knows, it is because he always comes along with me when we went to visit my brother in the hospital. G. also knows my younger brother when we were younger and when my younger brother wasn't put in the hospital yet. G. and I use to baby-sit my younger brother too. Oh and I forgot to say this, my younger brother's name is Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short." Giotto continued.

"Why is your brother in the hospital?" Asari asked. Everyone else wondered the same thing too; except for Kyoya…You'll know soon enough guys…

"Oh yes, the reason why my brother is in the hospital is because he has weak lungs…when we were younger, it didn't really affect him that much but as we grew older…my brother had his first attack when he was 8 and since then, he has been stuck in the hospital for the past 6 years…" Giotto replied sadly while G. patted his back gently. Giotto thanked his right-hand man.

"Oh…sorry…" Asari said.

"No, it's alright…" Giotto smiled at his Rain guardian to somehow at least reassure him.

"Wow…that must have really sucked to stay in hospital for 6 years in a row…" Ryohei commented without his usual 'extreme'-ness.

"Yeah, it was…but now that my brother is finally allowed out of the hospital, I will make it so that he will have the best time ever here at this academy! Are you guys with me!?" Giotto shouted with the fire of determination burning fiercely in his eyes.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted, also with determination burning in their eyes.

"Hn" The skylark siblings simply said.

"Well then let-" Just then, they heard a knock from the entrance of the dorm.

"I'll go get it!" Chrome volunteered as she went to get the door; which was at the very bottom of the mansion-like dorm so she just warped to the entrance using her Mist flames.

"I wonder who it could be at this time of the day…" Takeshi thought out loud.

"Yeah…" Everyone else replied.

They too, have no idea who the person could be…possibly the mail man? Wait…the reason why Giotto knew about his brother's release from the hospital is because of a letter so he already got all the letters from our box …so who could it be?

Everyone else continued to ponder about the mysterious person at the door. Suddenly they heard Chrome and another person scream.

"I think we should go check up on our sister, right brother?" Daemon asked worriedly as he slowly disappeared into his Mist flames.

"Yes; yes we should, brother" Mukuro then also disappeared in his flames along with Daemon.

"Well…I guess we wait?" Giotto suggested while everyone else nodded in agreement.

'_Hm…the other person's voice sound so familiar…wait! Oh my Kami-sama! He's here!'_

Giotto then jumped up from his seat and started running out the and down stairs since he did not have any Mist Flames.

"Where are you going!?" Knuckle asked.

"I'm sorry but I'll be right back!" Giotto replied and continued to run…and unfortunately came crashing down the stairs soon after.

* * *

**With Chrome**

"W-who i-is it?" Chrome stuttered as she opened the door and look outside, only to find that there was no one…

'_E-eh? Could a g-gho-'_

"A-ano…" A voice whispered out.

"Kyaa!" Chrome screamed in surprise.

"Hiiee!" The 'ghost' squeaked back.

The violet haired girl was about to shut the door until she noticed a familiar spiky hair at the corner of the door; shaking in fright.

"E-eh? Y-you're n-not a g-ghost are you?" Chrome stuttered nervously.

"N-no…I-I'm human! I-I s-swear!" The slightly pale, petite, and cute little 'girl' replied.

"O-oh…g-gomenasai…" Chrome apologized while bowing.

"I-It's o-okay…"

A few seconds passed in silence as Chrome carefully examined the girl in front of her.

The little girl had brown and very familiar looking gravity defying hair, wore a large simple white dress shirt that could probably be only found in a hospital, and a pair of short beige-colored pants that almost couldn't be seen with the shirt on top of it. The girl also wore a pair of orange sneakers with the number 27 on each side of the shoes.

When the Mist-flame user examined the 'girl's' face, all she could think was…

'_K-k-k-k-'_

"K-kawaii!" Chrome couldn't take it anymore and just glomped the shorter girl.

"Hiiee!" The little girl squeaked once more in surprise. When the violet-haired girl finally realized what she had done, she pulled back immediately and apologized continuously with a blush on her face; indicating her embarrassment.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gome-" Chrome was cut of by the petite girl.

"I-it's okay, miss…"

"Chrome; I am Dokuro Chrome"

"O-oh, okay then…a-as I was saying before, m-my mother used to a-always do that to me too…" The girl then suddenly had a distant look in her eyes before they reverted back to normal.

"O-oh okay…b-by the way, w-was there s-something that you n-needed?" Chrome asked; trying her best not to be rude.

"A-ah, I-I almost forgot…I heard the doctors saying that my brother is here somewhere and I really wanted to see him and tell him I am better now…" The girl replied with a soft smile.

"E-eh? If you came from the hospital, d-does that mean th-"

"Nagi!"

"Eh?" Chrome was about to turn around but couldn't because her brothers pulled her behind them and pointed their weapons towards the 'intruder'.

"Hiiee!" The brown-haired girl squeaked once more but in shock, surprise, and fear.

"Banish evil spirit and go back from where you came from!" Daemon shouted at the 'ghost'

"E-eh!? I'm not a ghost! Why do you people always think that!?"

"W-what? You're not?" Mukuro asked in disbelief. Literally, anyone would mistake the 'girl' for a ghost since she was pale (and looked even more pale by the morning sky), surrounded by the early morning mist, and was in one of those dress shirts that ghosts usually where when they come to haunt you; usually in a hospital.

"Yes!"

"O-oh…"

'_For a _ghost, _she's pretty cute…' _The Rokudo brothers thought to them selves.

"We apologize mi-" Daemon and Mukuro were cut off when they heard a loud crash behind them around the staircase.

_**CRASH! THUMP!**_

"I-Itetetete…that hurts…" Giotto then looked up from his spot on the ground and screamed while pointing his shaking right hand towards the door. "Gah! There's a ghost!"

"Mou~ Onii-chan! It's me!" the 'ghost' yelled out.

"E-eh?" Giotto squint his eyes a bit and when he finally registered who the 'ghost' was, he started crying…

"NOO! My little Tsu-kun has died and has come to haunt me! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be a better brother for you! Please forgive me and rest in peace!" Giotto cried out.

"Oi, Giotto nii-sama, I'm not dead, I'm not a ghost, and shut up; you're going to wake up all the students who are sleeping in their dorms around here, Baka!" The 'girl's' speech had changed as 'she' looked coldly with her eyes orange at the weeping blonde.

"I am happy that Tsu-kun isn't dead but…why did you have to be so cruel to your Onii-chan? WH-"

"Shut up"

"Okay…" Giotto shrank back and started to weep quietly in a corner.

"Ah…just as I had expected you really are-" Chrome began but was soon interrupted by her brothers.

"W-what!? I thought Giotto had a younger brother! Not a younger sister!" Daemon shouted out loud.

"Oi, you shut up too, melon head," Daemon felt a vein pop "And in case you all haven't noticed, I'm a boy; not a girl"

"EH!?" This time, the triplets all shouted at once.

"Ugh…no matter how many times I tell you people to shut up, you just won't…"

* * *

Kuro: So how is it? Please review! Reviews make my giddy in happiness...If there are mistakes in this chapter, please don't be afraid to inform me! Advice are helpful too!

Next Up, Giotto's brother will finally be introduced! Update may/may not take long...

And once again, Thank you NagiRokudo, for continuing to support me :D You make me extremely happy in my gloomy days! (well not all of my days are gloomy but anyway, you still make me happy) Thank you~ (^.^)


	2. Tsuna Knows Hibari?

**Kuro: I am back with a new update! I want to thank everyone so much for reviewing! It may not be much to other people to me it is; 9 reviews is the most reviews I ever got one day! Thank you so much! I was literally jumping up and down in happiness and accidentally banged my knee into the computer desk by accident...but it didn't hurt that much! (^u^)**

**Warnings!**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGE ARE USED IN THIS STORY!**

**I also should have included this in the last chapter but I didn't so here it is:**

**First years**

**Tsuna- 15**

**Hayato- 15**

**Takeshi- 16**

**Lambo (he's older in this fanfic) - 16**

**Lampo- 16**

**Second years**

**Giotto- 17**

**G.- 17**

**Asari- 17**

**Daemon- 17**

**Mukuro- 17**

**Chrome- 17**

**Kyoya- 17**

**Third years**

**Alaude- 18**

**Knuckle- 18**

******Ryohei- 18**

**The 1st Generations will also be sharing the last name of some of the 10th Generation**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY MY PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V, Cielo Academy: Vongola Dorm**

"Ugh…no matter how many times I tell you people to shut up, you just won't…" I sighed while muttering to myself. I sighed once more before continuing.

"Yes I am a _boy_, why do so many people mistake me for a girl!? Hey, now that I think about it…I think it's my clothes…" I then looked down to examine my clothing.

'_Everything look normal…the only thing that doesn't look boyish is probably this oversize dress-shirt that the doctors and nurses gave me to where back at the hospi-'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my brother call me.

"-na! Hey Tsuna!"

"What?" I replied.

"How did you get here? I thought in the letter I just got today said you wouldn't be here until another hour?" Giotto-nii asked me.

"Yeah…I've been wondering about that to…" The pineapple –no offense, I don't even know his name!- head muttered.

"Well…I wanted t-to see nii-chan so much I j-just, k-kinda…w-walked here?" I replied nervously.

"EH!? Did you get hurt? Was there anybody that bothered you? Are you okay? Are your lungs hurting?" My brother shot up from the ground and bombarded me with questions.

"I'm okay. My lungs aren't hurting nor did I get hurt; I am practically fine! Though many people kept mistaking me for a girl as I walked here…" I muttered the last part to myself.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

"Okay then…but next time, tell me first then I'll just go pick you up! Okay?" My brother with a sternly face.

"Hai!" I simply replied.

"Okay, now come in Tsuna, it's very cold outside and I want to introduce you to my friends!" Giotto-nii then gestured me to go inside the dorm; which I did, and he closed the door.

Chrome, the melon and the pineapple, along with Giotto-nii and I then started walked up the stairs and when we _finally _got to the end of it, we started walking to where I had assumed to be Giotto-nii's room.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V: Giotto's Room**

"Everyone! I'm back!" Giotto shouted as he slammed his door opening; startling nearly everyone in the room.

"Hahaha! Welcome bac- Huh? Who's that little girl right next to you?" Asari asked once he noticed the Giotto look-alike right next to the blonde.

"Little girl? Who?" Giotto had a very confused expression on his face. Kyoya, on the other hand, was snickering but when he sense his platinum-haired cousin's eyes on him, he quickly stood up straight, gave a simply cough, and reverted back to having a stoic face.

'_There is something seriously wrong with Kyoya today…' _Alaude thought to himself before switching his attention from his cousin to his blonde-haired boss.

'_Little girl? What in the world is he talking about? The only girl here is Chrome…Unless!' _Giotto glanced at his younger brother.

'_Is he talking about Tsuna? How is h- oh wait, Tsuna does look cute…and a bit like a gi-'_

"Nii-chan, don't you even think about it a-"

'_Eh!? How did he know!? Can he also read minds!? I thought only Reborn can read minds!'_

"-nd mister, I'm a _boy_, not a girl!" Tsuna finished with a glare (*cough*pout*cough*)

"O-oh…gomenasai…, I-I just th-" Asari tried to apologize but was cut-off by Tsuna.

"It's okay; with the clothes I am wearing anybody would have mistaken me for one anyway…" Tsuna trailed off. Everyone was quiet; waiting to see what could possibly happen next.

"Well…I guess I should introduce you to my friends and my friends to you now" Giotto said to break the awkward silence.

"Hai; I have also been wondering who everyone is…" Tsuna slowly turned his head to look at everyone in the room and widened his eyes a bit when they had landed on a certain raven-haired skylark.

Giotto cleared his throat before starting the introductions. "Okay everyone; meet my younger _brother _Sawada Tsunayoshi; or Tsuna for short"

"Hello…" Tsuna continued to stare at Kyoya. The raven-haired teen stared back as well; looking a bit impatient.

'_Where have I seen him before? Hm…' _ The petite boy thought himself as he continued to stare at the dark-haired skylark.

"Tsuna meet my Gua- _friends_" Giotto corrected himself; causing some of his guardians to look at him deadpanned.

'_He didn't tell his brother about Vongola or the Mafia hasn't he?'_ They all thought.

Giotto walked over to G. and Hayato and introduced them. "Gokudera G. –you already know him though- and his younger half-brother Gokudera Hayato, G. is Second year in high school like me while his brother is in First year"

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-sama!" Hayato greeted while bowing while G. just gave a simple 'Hello'.

"Hi…" Tsuna said, still staring at Kyoya. Tsuna scrunched up his face a bit. Where in the world has he seen the dark-haired teen before?

Giotto then walked over to the baseball-loving teen and his cousin. "Ahaha…okay then, moving on, Asari Ugetsu and his younger cousin, Yamamoto Takeshi, Asari is also a Second year like G. and I while his younger cousin is also in First year like Hayato"

"Nice to meet you Tsuna!" Asari and Yamamoto said while giving the brown gravity defying-haired boy identical grins.

"Hello…" Tsuna said, _still _staring at Kyoya.

"Uh…moving on…" Giotto went next to the pineapple triplets. He was a bit unnerved by his younger brother's lack of enthusiasm.

"Here are the triplets, Daemon Spade, Mukuro Rokudo, and Chrome Dokuro; they have different last names because they came from different mothers…Daemon is oldest by 5 seconds, Mukuro is the second eldest; older than Chrome by 3 seconds, and Chrome the youngest, the three of them are all in Second year too"

"Kufufu/Nufufu~ Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun~" Daemon and Mukuro greeted.

"N-nice to m-meet you T-Tsuna" Chrome introduced herself again even when she had already did a few moments ago.

"Hi…" Tsuna continued to stare at Kyoya.

"Um…moving on again" Giotto walked over to the 'Extreme' brothers. "The one with white-silver hair is Sasagawa Ryohei and right next to him is his elder brother, Sasagawa Knuckle, Knuckle and Ryohei are both in Third year"

"NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME TSUNA! YOU CAN CALL ME ONII-SAN IF YOU WANT TO!" Ryohei shouted as he pumped his fist into the air like usual.

"Uh-huh…" Tsuna _still _continued to stare Kyoya.

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP! YOU ARE SO LOUD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP THE NEIGHBORS YOU BAKA!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TAKO-HEAD!?"

"I SAI-"

"Will you two please settle down? You two shouldn't disrupt the peacefulness of mother nature and our neighbors!" Knuckle scolded.

"Hai…" Hayato and Ryohei quietly replied at the same time. They then turn to glare at each other.

"Ahahaha…moving on to the twins" Giotto then walked over to Lampo and Lambo; who were munching on potato chips…where and when in the world did they get that?

"The one with light-green hair is Bovino Lampo and the one with black hair is his younger twin brother by 0.5 seconds, Bovino Lambo; they are both First years."

"Mishe to mesh cha'," The twins said while munching their chips. G. and Hayato smacked them in the head for their rudeness.

"Say it properly you Ahoshi's!" They yelled at the twins who were still rubbing their heads in pain.

"Itetete…Fine, fine" Lampo then swallowed his chips.

Lambo and Lampo faced Tsuna and greeted him, _properly_.

"Yo…nice to meet cha" They greeted. G. and Hayato felt their veins pop and were about to hit the twins in the head once more until Giotto stopped them.

"Hi…" Tsuna was _still_ staring at Kyoya; who looked very pissed.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Giotto asked his younger brother worridly.

"Uh-huh…" Tsuna continued to stare.

Giotto sighed before continuing the introduction once more. "Now moving on to the last pair" Giotto walked over to Alaude and his cousin.

"The one with platinum-blonde hair is Hibari Al-"

'_Hibari? Sound so familiar…' _Tsuna thought as he scrunched up his face again.

"-aude; he's in Third year like Knuckle and Ryohei, while the one who looks just like him with raven hair is his younger cousin, Hibari Kyo-" Tsuna face suddenly lit up.

"Kyo-kun!" Tsuna shouted out happily before jumping into the arms of the raven-haired teen.

"E-eh?" Giotto stuttered out surprise. Alaude was also surprise but didn't really show it on his face.

"It's about time you remembered; I was about to bite you to death to make you remember me, Usagi-herbivore"

"E-eh!?" Giotto stuttered out louder.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…" Kyoya gave a _very _small smile that almost went unnoticeable by everyone in the room.

"EH!?" Now everyone –besides Alaude- in the room yelled out in surprise along with Giotto. The Hibari Kyoya just _smiled_! It's the end of the world! …Well not really…

Kyoya looked up from Tsuna's adorable cheerful face only to find shocked expressions on everyone face besides his elder cousin, who just widened his eyes at him.

"What" Kyoya stated.

"W-wha-? H-how…How do you guys no each other!?" Giotto asked, still surprised. Tsuna released his arms around Kyoya's neck, turned around and beamed happily at his elder brother.

"Kyo-kun was my best-friend from elementary! Kyo-kun is still my best friend!"

"Wha-? S-so t-that day w-when you said you got a new best friend..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Nii-chan! Gwe.-nii!" Little Tsuna called out to his brother and his brother red-headed friend. Giotto was waiting patiently at the school gates of Tsuna's elementary school, G. right next to him._

"_Ah! Tsu-kun!" Giotto then opened his arms wide open as Tsuna jumped into them and gave the blonde a big hug. Tsuna also gave G. a big hug too_

"_Gwuess what! Gwuess what!" Little Tsuna exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down when G. set him back on the ground._

"_What is it?" Both Giotto and G. asked curiously._

"_I gwot a new besf friend! He has vwery pwetty eyes! He is also vwerry kind to me too!"_

"_That's great! What's his name?" Giotto asked._

"_Wah! Tsu-kun forgwot to ask fwor hish wame!" Tsuna exclaimed in realization. His happy expression then dropped into a slightly sad one._

"_Haha! It's okay, you can ask him tomorrow at school right?" Giotto encouraged the sadden boy._

"_Uhn!" Tsuna face lit back up as he walked with G. and his elder brother back home._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Your new best friend was the dangerous prefect's younger cousin who keeps biting people to death!?" G finished for the blonde.

"Uhn!" Tsuna replied happily.

"OH MY-" Giotto was cut off when the door of his room was slammed open.

_**Click-click**_

'_Oh we're so fucked…' _G. gulped nervously when he heard a gun noise.

"Ahahah…w-what are y-you doing h-here Reborn?" Giotto asked nervously.

"You guys are so loud that I could hear all the-"

"Reborn-kun!" Tsuna then ran to give Reborn a big hug. The fedora wearing man almost fell over when Tsuna had crashed into him if it weren't for his quick reflexes that allowed him to quickly regain his balance.

"EH!?" Everyone in the room –other than Alaude and Kyoya- yelled out and were back into the state of shock.

* * *

Kuro: So do you like the 2nd chapter of this story? Please Review and tell me what you think! Advice are helpful too (^~^)

Next up, How Tsuna Knows Reborn!

I should have also mentioned this before too... Currently, their are no pairings selected for the story so I want you guys to vote! You can post who you want to pair up with Tsuna in your review or PM me too! I'll create a poll for it soon! See you next time~


	3. Tsuna Knows Reborn?

**Kuro: I am back with a new update! Sorry for the long wait though (^~^) I had to work on my projects for the past few days...or weeks... I want to thank everyone again for reviewing! (^u^) I seriously didn't expect my story to be read, favorite, and followed by many! Thank you so much everyone! Oh and the poll for this story is already made :D**

sousie : **I can still have the Giotto27 pairing if you want; if you don't mind it being you know...*cough*incest*cough***

MissChievousAssassin : **...To tell you the truth; I never really thought about that...but I guess Giotto will be Vongola Decimo; since Iemitsu considers Tsuna to be too weak...would you like me to make Iemitsu a jerk? Just asking...Also Sun Flames could possibly heal Tsuna but...okay, now this is another thing I never thought about...Hmm...I guess Tsuna receives Sun Flames bit by bit in the hospital but because he is physically weak, the doctors didn't want to cause Tsuna's death with the Flames' pressure so yeah...Good question though; I really never thought about any of these, Thank you for asking them ^~^**

**Here are the results for the poll/voting for pairings so far!**

**1st : Kyoya & Reborn (tie), 2nd : Giotto, 3rd : Alaude, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, & fon**

**Kyoya: 3 (poll), 4 (reviews) = 7 votes - Reborn: 3 (poll), 4 (reviews) = 7 votes**

**Giotto: 4 (poll), 2 (reviews) = 6 votes**

**Alaude, Hayato, Takeshi, & Mukuro: 1 (poll) = 1 vote - Fon: 1 (reviews) = 1 vote**

**^~^ I decided to add Fon too~**

**Warnings!**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGE IS USED IN THE STORY!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI!**

**OOC-NESS!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY MY PLOT FOR THIS STORY!**

* * *

**3rd ****P.O.V: Giotto's Room**

"Eh!?" Everyone –other than Alaude and Kyoya- shouted in shock once more.

"Shut up! What did I say about being quiet!?" Reborn shouted furiously, temporarily ignoring the gravity-defying haired boy who currently attached himself onto him.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was twitching in annoyance; clearly pissed that _his _little Tsunayoshi was hugging another guy…

'_I swear…I am going to bite that carnivore to death…'_

'_H-how? W-wh- Why do you know the most dangerous people of all, Tsuna!?'_ Giotto thought to himself while clutching the sides of his head and staring at his little brother in horror. In his mind, he was getting sucked into a black hole.

"That is something I like to know myself…" Reborn said as he glanced at the smiling boy; who was still attached to him.

"W-wha- You read my mind again!"

"Shut up! You are too loud! And no, I didn't read your mind; your face just says it all"

"Rea- Wait! Back to the question at hand; HOW DO YOU KNOW TSUNA, REBORN!? Or rather, how do you know Reborn, Tsuna!?" The blonde shouted out loud as his younger brother _finally_ released the fedora-wearing teen from his hug. The honey-eyed boy turned around and faced his brother with a very sweet smile.

"Nii-chan~ Just as Reborn-kun said; shut the fuck up! You are too loud!"

"Wait, what? I didn't say 'fuck'; well at least I don't think I did" Reborn commented as Tsuna continued.

"And nii-chan, I met Reborn-kun and the rest of his friends on my third attempt to escape from the hospital"

"What!? Did you get hurt? Why did you try to get out of the hospital?" Giotto asked as Kyoya glared at him.

"Hn…I thought you already knew why…" Tsuna said as he stared blankly at his brother with one thought going through his mind.

'_Who in this world would ever like to stay in that stuffy place filled with only the scent of blood, medicine, etc.?'_

Reborn glanced at the younger boy in front of him before sighing and smirking, "What a heartless and inconsiderate brother you are, Useless-Giotto"

"You inconsiderate bastard…herbivore" Kyoya looked away and muttered to himself quietly; he was unfortunately heard by his cousin again though.

"Who are you calling a bastard?" Alaude inquired.

"None of your concern" Kyoya simply muttered for his cousin to hear. A tick mark appeared on Alaude's head but the platinum-blonde remained cool and composed as he ignored his raven-haired cousin.

"Hey don't call me that! And what did you me- Oh…gomen, Tsu-kun…" Giotto was struck with realization.

'_Of course; Tsu-kun was stuck in the awful smelling hospital with no freedom…I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, Tsu-kun'_

"I'm sorry…" Giotto apologized once more.

"It's alright, nii-chan…oh as you said earlier, back to the question at hand, you see, on my 3rd attempt…"

* * *

_*Flashback* _(Warning: Reborn is going to be a bit…OOC)

_"Heheh~ Success~" Tsuna happily whispered as he leaped off one of the window ledges of the hospital. He whispered to avoid being caught by the doctors; again. Who would've thought that doctors and nurses have such good ears? Or rather, hearing? Are they bats or something?_

_A doctor then came into view around the corner but Tsuna swiftly jumped into a nearby bush. The doctor stopped for a moment, stared at the bush Tsuna just jumped in; which cause the gravity-defying haired boy to sweat in nervousness, and the doctor then walked away; thinking that it was probably just a wild animal or the usual tanuki that was always around the hospital…doing something…_

"_Phew…that was close…" Tsuna sighed in relief. The boy then checked to see if there were anymore doctors or nurses around before jumping out of his hiding spot and dashing out of the hospital area._

_Tsuna stopped running a few moments after once he felt that he was having a bit of a hard time breathing; how in the name of Kami-sama did he forget about his lung problems? The boy thought to himself._

_Tsuna continued to walk aimlessly and found himself at a park; he couldn't think properly because of the pain slowly seeping into his lungs as his breathing became harder. He walked a few more steps until he couldn't take it anymore and fainted._

_A teen wearing a fedora and black suit –who just happen to pass by- immediately rushed to the now fainted boy side when he saw the pale boy faint._

"_Oi, Kid! Are you alright!? Say something!" The teen frantically asked, gently shaking the kid._

'_I must say…this kid's hairstyle looks awfully familiar…wait, that's not the point! The kid's dying here!'_

"_Hn…"_

"_Oh Kami…what am I suppose to do? Should I just take the kid to the hospital? Well judging from this kid's clothes, he's probably escapee from a hospital…Should I use my sun flames? But what if this kid can't take its pressure? Then I would have killed the kid…Gah! What do I fucking do!?" The teen muttered to himself; frustrated._

"_Oi! Reborn! Luc- Whoa! Did you actually kill a kid, kora?" A blonde-haired teen in a military uniform asked his friend, flabbergasted._

"_No I didn't you idiot! Now help me deal with this kid!"_

"_Whoa! Did you just ask me to help you? And for me to help you dispose of the kid!? No thank you, kora"_

"_What!? You big idiot! I meant for you to help me take this kid to hospital or something, not kill him! He's not even dead yet so we need to take him to a hospital!"_

"_Oh…why didn't you say so in the first place, kora?"_

"_Ugh…" The teen –Reborn- groaned and rolled his eyes as his idiotic friend came over to help him._

"_Colonnello, you took too long to get Reborn back so Luce asked m- Oh my…did you guys just killed a kid?" Another teen -with a long braided ponytail and a red traditional Chinese robe (1) - came into view with a flabbergasted expression, just like the previous teen._

"_No we didn't! I swear! I just came here and the kid was already like this right next to Reborn, kora!" The blonde haired teen –Colonnello- frantically protested to his long-haired friend._

"_So…Reborn was the one that killed the boy?"_

"_Ugh…Why is it always me!?"_

"_Fon, Colonnello, what's taking you so long!?" Another teen; who is a girl with long dark-blue hair, wearing goggles, and has a particular birthmark on her cheek, called out to the said guys. A group of teens then walked towards the other three teens with the fainted kid besides them; four girls and three guys…though the last guy gender couldn't be identified clearly because of his hood but he does look like a guy…(2)_

"_Did you guys actually kill a kid? I know Reborn would be able to do something like this but you, Fon?" A teen in a lab coat with spiky green hair asked, a bit shocked._

"_No; the child was already like this when I came, Verde" Fon replied._

"_Oh really…then Reborn really actually killed a kid?" The green haired teen, Verde, asked once more. _

"_Oh god… did Reborn-san actually kill a- Gah!" A teen with purple hair and makeup was cut off when Reborn threw a rock at him._

"_Seriously, why is it always me!? First it was the idiot Colonnello, then it was Fon, and now the idiotic Skull!?"_

"_It's because you are a hitman/assassin?" Colonnello replied; uncertain._

"_We all are" Reborn dead-panned._

"_Oh yeah, kora…"_

"_Well, we should stop wasting time and take the poor kid to a hospital or something!" A teen name Aria snapped them all back to the situation at hand._

"_Oh yes, right…now let's hurry!" A teen with a puffy mushroom-like hat said._

"_Luce's right! Let's go! The kid might not be able to take it anymore! We need to hurry!" The dark-blue haired girl –Lal Mirch- agreed as she and her friends then hurriedly took the boy in Reborn's arms, too the hospital._

* * *

_**At the Hospital**_

"_Hurry up! Take Tsunayoshi-sama to emergency room!" Doctor shouted his orders as Tsuna was quickly taken into an emergency room by the nurses. The doctor then turned around to face the worried group of teens behind him…well the guy-with-the-hood's expression couldn't be identified._

"_Thank you so much for finding Tsunayoshi-sama and taking him back here. Tsunayoshi-sama had tried to escape from here several times before…" The doctor thanked them; muttering his last sentence. Most of teens heard the doctor though._

'_So the kid tried to escape the hospital before?_' _The teens who heard the doctors thought to their selves._

"_No problem, kora!" Colonnello replied for the rest of his friends, happily._

"_By the way…are you guys the famous Arcobaleno group?" The doctor inquired._

"_Eh? How do you know us?" Luce asked; surprised._

"_Ah, you see, Tsunayoshi-sama's elder brother, Giotto-sama, sometimes talked about the famous Arcobaleno of his school. The Arcobaleno he mentioned the most was Reborn; he said that it was torture to be the Sun Arcobaleno's pupil"_

"_Oh really…" Reborn smirked; he was so going to double Giotto's tort- training…_

'_Oh…so that's why the boy's hairstyle looks so familiar…' The rest of the Arcobaleno thought to them selves._

"_Ano…Yoshimoto-sensei…" A nurse came out of the emergency room and called out to the doctor._

"_Yes?"_

"_It's about Tsunayoshi-sama…"_

"_What about him? Is his condition okay?"_

"_Yeah…but he really wants to meet the ones who brought him back here…"_

"_Oh I see…well," The doctor turned to face the Arcobaleno group in front of him before continuing, "Since Tsunayoshi-sama wishes so, you may go see him"_

"_Okay then, thank you very much, sensei" A girl who looked like Luce thanked the doctor before all of them went inside Tsuna's emergency room. Once he saw the group of teens, Tsuna beamed._

"_Hello! I want to thank you all for saving me! Can you please tell me your names? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna too!"_

"_Kawaii~ Hello, My name is Luce! Nice to meet you Tsuna-chan! Call I call you Tsuna-chan?"_

"_Hai! Then can I call you Luce-nee?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Okay then moving on, hello, my name is Aria; I am Luce's younger sister. The girl besides me who looks almost exactly like Luce is Yuni; she's our youngest sister"_

"_Hello" Yuni greeted with a smile._

"_Hi" Tsuna greeted back with a smile._

"_I'm Colonnello, kora! Nice to meet you, Tsuna!"_

"_Nice to meet you too"_

"_I'm Lal Mirch, hello"_

"_Hello to you too"_

"_I'm Fon and the one besides me is Vi- Geh!"_

_The hooded guy then sharply jabbed the teen besides him._

"_Ahaha…What I meant was…the one beside me is Mammon; he's a guy just so you know"_

"_Hello!" Tsuna greeted happily as he waited for Mammon to say something back._

"…"

"…"

"_Oi, say something, kora!" Colonnello whispered to the hooded teen._

"…_Hi…"_

"_Okay then! So who are you guys?" Tsuna accepted Mammon's reply and just went on to the rest of the group._

"_Hi Tsuna, I'm Skull!"_

"_Hi!"_

"_Verde"_

"…_Okay? … Well hello!"_

"_Reborn"_

_Tsuna then stared at Reborn before shouting in realization._

"…_Ah! I remember now! Nii-chan would always talk about his tutor, Reborn, when he came over to visit with G.-nii!"_

"_Hn" Reborn nodded to indicate that Tsuna was correct about him._

"_Heheh~ Please to meet you everyone! Oh and can I call you guys, Aria-nee, Yuni-chan, Lal-nee, Colonnello-nii, Fon-nii, Mammon-nii, Verde-nii, Skull-kun, and Reborn-kun?" Tsuna asked hopefully._

"_Hai/Yeah…/Sure…/Whatever/Okay/I don't care/Do whatever you want/I don't mind" The group answered at the same time._

"_Hehe, okay then!"_

"…"

"…"

"_By the way…how old are you?" Skull asked the still smiling brunette on the bed._

"…_Glad you asked! I'm 15; I should be in high school right now"_

"…" _The group stared at the brunette who is still smiling with moe-moe flowers popping out all over the place behind the boy in the back ground._

"_Eh… Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!?" Most of them screamed at the same time. Some of them just had wide eyes…though for Mammon, it was hard to tell…_

"_We thought you were like, 11 or something, kora!"_

_Just then a nurse came in and shushed them._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!?" Most of the guardians in the room yelled out loud.

"What?" Tsuna asked curiously; this was the second group of people that "eh!?"ed him.

"We thought you were around 11 too, to the Extreme!" Ryohei shouted in shock. Kyoya looked liked he was about to crack up.

"Pft…" Kyoya tried his best to keep his laughter from bursting out.

"Hn?" Alaude glanced at his brother again.

'…_The Usagi-herbivore must be very strong if he's able to make my cousin act so weirdly…and out of character…'_

"Pft…Bwahahaha!" Kyoya couldn't take it anymore. The occupants in the room stared at the skylark in shock.

"Oh my god! It's the end of the world! Ack!" Lambo and Lampo screamed out loud, only to be smacked on the head by Hayato and G.

"Kyoya…is laughing?" Giotto breathed out; flabbergasted.

"Wah! Kyo-kun is mean!" Tsuna wailed.

"Haha! Sorry; It's just that they always mistake your age" Kyoya said between his laughter as he slowly regained his posture.

"B-but; It's not my fault that everyone is so tall! Even you!"

"Hahaha!" Kyoya continued to laugh.

"It really is the end of the wor- Ite!" Mukuro stated but got smacked by his elder brother.

Kyoya stopped laughing immediately and stared at everyone as they stared at him.

"…What are you staring at herbivores?" Kyoya inquired with his usual impassive face.

"…Nothing…" They replied.

"Hn"

And everything became completely quiet until Giotto's Alarm clock started to ring.

"Oh shit! It's time for school!"

"Eh!?" And nearly everyone ran back to their rooms to get changed. They all knew the consequences of being late; they would get punished, Vongola-style.

….Not very pretty…not pretty or nice at all to be punished Vongola-style…the punishments were created by the Arcobaleno Assassination squad….not very safe at all…very dangerous…back to story

"Eh!? So much time have passed already!? That's not possible!"

"Well, I'm going to go back to my dorm now; hurry up or you're going to get the Vongola-style punishments, Useless-Giotto. Bye, Dame-Tsuna"

"Why do you keep calling me that, Reborn-kun!?" Tsuna pouted as Reborn just walked away.

'…_Because you are weak and very…cute and vulnerable…' _Reborn thought to himself as he pulled his fedora down to hide his very faint blush.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, Reborn gave me a nickname I don't like too"

Tsuna sighed before turning around to face his elder brother.

"Ne, nii-chan; do you have a spare uniform that I can wear?"

"Hm? I have a spare but I don't know if they will fit you…Chrome probably has one that'll fit you but she's female so her uniform are for girls…Hmm… Ah! I still have my old pair of uniform! They won't fit me so they might fit you…is it okay if it is old?"

"Uhn! I don't mind!"

"Okay then, let's go; I don't want us to be late"

"Uhn!"

Giotto then took Tsuna's hand in his before dragging his younger brother to his room.

* * *

Kuro: So how's the chapter? I think it's a bit longer than the last... there's a part in this chapter that I wanted to change but I didn't know how to change it so I left it alone...I hope this chapter is good enough...sorry for the mistakes I probably haven't noticed in the story...

And once again, thank you so much every one! If there are any questions you would like to ask me, you can PM me or post your question in your review! ^~^ Don't forget to vote too! Please Review!

Next up: Tsuna's first day of high school! :D

1) I don't remember what the name of the tradition Chinese clothing was…does it have a particular name? If anyone knows, please tell me!

2) I don't know how to explain it in a way that will make Mammon/Viper a guy…


End file.
